Denver, Colorado, USA
Top :Share link: Denver event.]] event.]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER). *Denver Global Marijuana March. *420 Rally. *Denver Moms for Marijuana. Twitter: *SAFER (SAFERchoice) on Twitter. Myspace: *Denver Global Marijuana March. *Sensible Colorado. *Colorado Marijuana Coalition. *Colorado Midnight Rider. *myspace.com/saferchoice. Local links Return to top. *Colorado. Cannabis-related links. *Youtube videos of 4/20 events in Denver. *Sensible Colorado. *Legalize 2012: Colorado Marijuana Legalization Ballot Initiative Petition Campaign. *'Wikipedia: Safer Alternative for Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER).' *SAFER - Home. - saferchoice.org. *Safer Denver . *SAFER - YouTube. *Colorado Medical Marijuana. *The Medical Marijuana Doctors. *Denver Marijuana Dispensaries Directory. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Denver. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Denver. *Wikitravel: Denver. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM: *Denver Global Marijuana March. April 20-21: *Colorado 420 Coalition. *High Times Denver Cannabis Cup | Hail Mary Jane. Facebook: *World's largest 420 Rally. *Denver Global Marijuana March. *420 Rally. 2012 Return to top. April 20-21: *Youtube videos. Facebook: *2012 Denver 420 Rally - April 20th 9am-6pm & April 21st 9am-5pm. 2011 Return to top. GMM, May 7: Facebook: *Denver Global Marijuana March. *Photos: Denver Global Marijuana March & Festival, May 7, 2011. 2010 Return to top. *Greene: No one's told drug-war soldier about peace breaking out. By Susan Greene (Denver Post columnist). Jan. 17, 2010. April 2-3. Colorado Cannabis Convention 2010 *Colorado Cannabis Convention 2010 | Denver Dispensaries - Denver Green Tour. *http://dose.clubzone.com/events/188420/Denver/Colorado--Cannabis-Convention.html *Colorado Cannabis Convention : Marijuana Radio. *The Denver Chronicle: Colorado Cannabis Convention. *Huge Medical Marijuana Convention in Denver | Cannabis Culture Magazine. 2009 Return to top. GMM May 2009: *http://www.myspace.com/denvergmm November 2009: *SAFER on Huffington Post: Pop star Joss Stone under attack for marijuana comment. November 16, 2009. Written by Mason Tvert, Executive director and co-founder, SAFER. 2006 Return to top. 2005 Return to top. Denver legalizes November 1, 2005. Denver becomes the first city in the USA to legalize cannabis for recreational use. The I-100 initiative is passed by the voters 53.5% to 46.5%. It legalizes up to one ounce of marijuana for individuals 21 and older. The initiative also made possession of marijuana by those under 18 punishable by fine only. *Wikipedia: Safer Alternative for Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER). *Denver votes to legalize marijuana possession. By Patrick O'Driscoll. November 3, 2005. USA Today. *Denver Is First City to Legalize Small Amount of Pot. By Stephanie Simon. November 03, 2005. Los Angeles Times. Archived here, too. *Denver Votes to End Marijuana Prohibition. Spring 2006. Marijuana Policy Report (Volume 12, Number 1). Marijuana Policy Project. Source for 53.5% to 46.5% result. *Denver Votes To Abolish Pot Penalties. November 2, 2005. NORML. *Weed Watch: More Hypocrisy. By Jordan Smith. November 18, 2005. The Austin Chronicle. *Pot Vote Prompts Worldwide Attention. By Alan Gathright. November 4, 2005. Rocky Mountain News. Archived here, too. Under Colorado state law, having an ounce of marijuana or less is punishable by a $100 fine but no jail time. See: *NORML. State By State Laws > Colorado. *Wikipedia: Places that have decriminalized non-medical cannabis in the United States#Colorado More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Denver, Colorado, USA